Wedded Bliss
by Forever Ace
Summary: Rory and Logan have been married for 10 years. They have ups and downs with their happy family. Follow them thru their everyday life. Rogan
1. 10 years

Wedded bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Lilly, Dominic, Scarlet and Jordan. All others come from Team Paladinno and are owned by The WB/CW.

Chapter One

Rory and Logan were in the car driving towards Stars Hollow. A comfortable silence was settled, the only noise heard was that of they're four children.

They had 7 year old Lilly also known as Lorelai Hannah Huntzberger, Rory had wanted to give her Gilmore as a last name but Logan wouldn't let her. Dominic Richard who was 5 sat beside his older sister. In front row seat was 2 year old Scarlet Honor and last but not least was baby Jordan Victoria who was just about 6 months old.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave them for a week" Rory said glancing over to her husband of just about ten years. They were going to Martha's Vineyard to celebrate and leaving the kids with Lorelai and Luke.

"Ace, they'll be fine, Lorelai will be able to control them. Besides she raises you perfectly fine" Logan answered letting out a light chuckle.

Once they arrived as the old house also known as the crap shack. It always brought back many memories for Rory to be back. She missed Stars Hollow and Logan knew it.

"The prodigal daughter returns" Lorelai said running out "And she brought the whole gang with her" Lorelai picked Scarlet up and placed her on her hip

"Hi mom, thanks for taking the kids. It means a lot to both of us" Rory carried in Jordan and Logan followed behind with the kid's bag.

"Don't worry about it they love spending time with me besides I barely get to see them anymore since you moved to New York." Lorelai told her daughter as they settled the kids in.

An hour later Rory and Logan were just saying their goodbyes. "Be nice to grams and don't forget to say thank you" Rory told them as she kissed each of them. "Alright, let's go" Logan said grabbing his wife's hand.

"And one last thing, please don't give them coffee. I already told Luke to watch you" Logan said to Lorelai as she stuck out her tongure at her son-in-law. "You're no fun" Lorelai told him

"Bye mom and thanks' again for watching them" Rory told her mother before she closed the door. "It's my pleasure, now you two kids go have fun" Lorelai said winking as she closed the door.

"Can you believe we've been married for then years?" Rory said smiling as she held her husband's hand while he drove. "No, it just seems like yesterday that I proposed." Logan answered

Logan had proposed the night after Rory graduated from Yale. They had wanted to wait a year or more before getting married since Rory was just finished with school and Logan had just started searching new options after quitting his fathers company. But Emily wouldn't stand for it, she started planning a wedding the very next day.

Once the Huntzberger had found out about the engagement they had disowned Logan, even after 3 years they didn't want Logan to marry her. Shira had never liked Rory but Mitchum was fine with her until Logan quit.

With all the stress caused by both families Rory and Logan and decided to elope much to Emily's chagrin. She decided to have the wedding ceremony instead and just not tell anyone they were already married. Logan and Rory had reluctantly agreed to make Emily happy.

Rory than got a job at a small newspaper before working her way up. After

Dominic was born she decided to stay home with the kids and just write a few articles a month for a small online magazine.

Logan had started up his own company without his father's help. He was even more successful then when he worked for Mitchum. Nobody really remembered the millions of dollars he lost way back when.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked noticing Logan taking the wrong exit. They never went this way when they went to Martha's Vineyard.

"It's a surprise" Logan said with a smile on his face. They then pulled up to some place in the woods and he put a blindfold on Rory.

"We aren't here so you can abandon me in the woods are you?" Rory asked unsure of what's going on "No Ace, it's a surprise"

They then walked into the woods until they came to a familiar clearing and Logan took the blind fold off. Rory looked around immediately recognizing the surrounding.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, will you please do me the honor of jumping down with me again" Logan asked her as he took out two umbrellas. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Huntzberger."

They soon grabbed hands and climbed right to the top and put the harness on and open the umbrella. They looked at each other remembering the events that took place more than 12 years ago. On the count of three they jumped down celebrating ten years of marriage the same way they started their relationship.

"I love you Ace" Logan said kissing Rory once they got to the bottom. "And I love you Logan"


	2. Surprises

A/N: After Christopher and Lorelai got divorced, Chris and Gigi moved to Stars Hollow. Gigi visits Lorelai often and she is like a second mother. Chris and Lorelai decided to just become best friends and Luke is fine with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Lilly, Dominic, Scarlet and Jordan. All others come from Team Palladino and are owned by The WB/CW.

Chapter 2

They got to Martha's Vineyard late into the night and immediately went to bed. The next day they were having lunch with Emily and Richard before they left to go back to Hartford.

The next morning Logan woke and went to make coffee for the both. He then took the two big mugs and carried them in the room. Rory eyes soon fluttered open with the aroma of coffee.

"Good morning babe" Logan said kissing his wife before handing her a mug. She took a sip of the warm brown liquid before answering.

"Good morning" Rory said smiling "What's on the agenda for today?" She asked finishing the coffee in a few quick sips before she got up and went to pour herself an other cup as Logan followed her.

"All we have scheduled is lunch with the grandparents" Logan answered as Rory went to the phone. "Who are you calling?" He asked

"I'm calling my mother, I want to see how the kids are" Rory said "But wouldn't they be out for breakfast?" Logan asked confused knowing Lorelai's habits "That's why I'm calling the diner"

"Have you heard, the Twickam house has been bought" Miss Patty said to Babette "Apparently it's a young couple with a few kids" Babette answered

"Hello, Luke's Diner" Luke said answering the phone

"Hey Luke, is my mom there?" Rory asked without introducing herself

"Rory, hi! She just ordered, I'll tell her you're on the phone" Luke answered "Lorelai, Rory wants to talk to you"

Lorelai went to sit on a stool as Luke passed over the phone.

"Hey sweets, how's the vacation?" Lorelai asked as Luke served her a cup of coffee

"Amazing, I can't remember the last time I woke up on my own with no responsibility" Rory answered as Logan served her breakfast

"Now I know this isn't a subject you want to talk with mommy. But are you using protection?" Lorelai asked

"Mom! This is none of your business."

"I'm just saying, all the kids apart for Lilly have been conceived when I took the kids away. Dominic happened when the two of you went to London for a week, than you went to Hawaii for a weekend and bam nine months later Scarlet appeared and last but not least, Jordan was conceived when I took the other 3 for 2 days when you went to New York" Lorelai said resisting the history "I know you love the kids but do you want to have an other?"

"Your right, we'll be careful. So are the kids giving you a hard time?"

"No, they are being perfect angels but I have to go. Dominic is trying to eat his pancake without cutting it" Lorelai told her as the ring tone was soon heard.

"Is everything fine?" Logan asked glancing over to his wife.

"Yeah, she said their being perfect. I miss them thought"

"I know but now I have you all to myself" Logan said before carrying her up to the bedroom.

At noon they met Emily and Richard in a small restaurant.

"Grandma, sorry we're late. We had trouble starting the car" Rory told them blushing a little.

"Its fine Rory, you kids should be able to have a little fun. Nice to see you again Logan" Richard said shaking his hand "How's the business doing?"

"It's doing great Richard, I just expanded it to a new division"

The lunch went on great and conversation ran smoothly thru the whole meal.

"You'll visit us with the children once you're in Hartford?" Emily asked the couple

"Of course Emily" Logan said giving the both a secret wink.

They soon left in separated ways as Logan and Rory went to enjoy the rest of their vacation.

The week was full of romantic dinners, trip to the gym, walks on the beach, special outings.

The only down side on the whole vacation was running into Mitchum and Shira. Honor had been with them and they politely said hi to them. They got together with Honor and Josh for supper once in the week.

On the last day Logan had cooked her supper and made sure everything was perfect. They had a romantic meal reminiscing about all the years together. Soon Logan handed her a box and Rory opened it to find a key.

"What is it?" Rory asked unsure of what is was

"It's a key to the Twickam house in Stars Hollow, everything has been moved there over the week. The kids should already be sleeping in their new room as of tonight" Logan answered her smiling.

"Oh my god! Logan this is so amazing" Rory said jumping in his arms.

"I know you missed being away for Stars Hollow and your mom always complains about us living in New York so I thought you'd like this. Your mom has known since the start, she was my accomplice"

"Logan, I love it. I can't believe we're going to live in Stars Hollow. I have to go call mom and Lane" Rory said going over to the phone.

"That can wait until tomorrow" Logan said kissing her


	3. Home coming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Lilly, Dominic, Scarlet and Jordan. All others come from Team Palladino and are owned by The WB/CW.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, considering how the series finale went and how Rogan ended it kind of been bummed out.

Rory and Logan pulled up in front of their new home. As soon as they stepped out of the car the kids came rushing to them. They said hello to all of them before going inside and seeing Lorelai.

"Fruit of my loins! Your back, now here is your own fruit" Lorelai said passing over Jordan to Rory.

"Hey mom and do you still insist on calling me that" Rory hugged Jordan and tickled the small baby.

"Yes unless you want me to call you 'thing that came out from in between my legs'"

"Alright, fruit will do"

"Oh and you, we need to talk?" Lorelai pointed towards Logan

"What is it?"

"I got a call from my mother and asked if I'll attend Friday night dinner this week. And I was so shocked I said yes. Now I blame you, why did you have to move back and ruin my Fridays?"

"You've been begging me to bring Rory back for years now that we're back, your mad" Logan said with his famous smirk. After living with Rory for 12 years he knew how Lorelai and Rory acted.

"I'm glad you're all back but why to I have to deal with my mother?"

"Besides mom, we have the kids now. She won't have to concentrated on us" Rory said chirping into the discussion

"Yeah, ok I want to hear all about the trip but I have to get to the inn. I'll come by with coffee tonight around 9" Lorelai kissed all of them on the cheek before leaving.

Once Lorelai was gone Logan showed Rory around the house.

"So, what do you thing?" Logan asked as they walked into the living room.

"It's nice but why did we have to get new furniture?" Rory asked confused. She never understood Logan's obsession with getting new stuff.

"I've already told you this before. New place, new stuff"

"I'll never understand you trust fund kids"

"You love me for it thought" Logan said with a smirk

"Yes, I do" Rory said with a kiss

A/N: Yes, short but I've had writer's block. I already started the next chapter and I can assure you it's ten times better. Now press little blue Bert and leave a review. He like's it, I promise.


End file.
